The Flow of a Different Beat
by DevilHunter04
Summary: Sakuragaoka High School became a Co-Ed School because of the declining student enrollments. The Light Music Club has two new male members in their club. But one member has really quite a secret identity on him. What might it be? (Mio Akiyama x OC) (Azusa Nakano x OC)


**A/N:** _Hello guys! This is my first K-on fanfiction story and the third story I've ever created. This might be a little confusing and has a lot of errors but deal with it please. Feel free to leave a review and give your thoughts about the story. I might as well ask for suggestions of events on the other chapters but for the further chapters only like 6 or 7 or I don't know. Anyways... ENJOY!_

 _Note: I do not own K-on or any content in it. It belongs to the creator. (I don't know what's his name XD)_

Chapter 1

First day of my third year in high school. Ugghh.. I really hate schools like this,not only because it's tiring but also this school is used to be an all girls school. I'm not really comfortable with schools like this because even if there are 10% of male students here,it still feels like I'm the only male in this school. But.. I have no choice at all since this is the only school near my house.

I was walking towards the school gate with a slight sluggish manner. Just as I reached the school gate,I quickly headed to the school auditorium for the school orientation. I sat at the back because I don't want any attentions. After a few minutes,an old man stood on the podium in front of the stage and gave a speech to all of us new and freshmen students but I hardly listen. After the speech,a group of girls with instruments entered the stage. They seem to be one of the performers in the orientation.

"Hello fellow freshmen and new students! Congratulations for being accepted to our school! We're the Light Music Club!" the girl with dark brownish hair said and everyone gave round of applause. "We're a band named the After School Tea Time and we have tea pretty much everyday! However,it's a lot of fun to play music with other people! If you'd like, please stop by!" Everyone gave another round of applause.

"After School Tea Time? That's a very odd name for a band." I thought to myself.

They started performing their songs. The intro of the song was quite catchy that my foot was stomping and fingers tapping in rhythm. But just a they started to sing,I was expecting upbeat lyrics but what I am hearing for the lyrics are about cute stuffs like marshmallows,light and fluffy and bunnies.I was irritated in the lyrics,so I put on my earphones and maximize the volume of my music to repel it. But in the other hand,it didn't work,my music was mixing with the cute lyrics that make it even more weirder. I removed my earphones and squeezed both of my ears.

 ***A FEW HOURS LATER***

The school orientation has ended and I suddenly felt a relief. I exited the school auditorium and headed to the school main building. But as I was about to go there,a lot of people were blocking my way and passing some flyers.

"Please join the volleyball club."

"Join the literature club."

"Please join the abacus club."

"Please join the theater club."

A lots and lots of people are now passing me flyers that makes me very annoyed. I leaned back and walked away. But as I was about to walk away, a group of person who's like wearing some kind of animal mascot appeared in front of me.

"We're the Light Music Club. If you're interested to join, please come to the music room on the third floor." the one with the horse mascot said while reaching out a flyer.

"Uhhh.." I said and accepted the flyer.

I looked at the flyer and saw a very sketchy and doodly drawings. It also have some writings on it but I wouldn't bother reading it. I glanced back at the mascots and it seems like they left to pass out some flyers to everyone. I put the flyer on my pocket and continued walking to the main building. As I got the main building,I put my stuff on my assigned locker and head towards the corridor to find my classroom. According to the list,I am in class 3-2. I walked and looked all over the corridor and then suddenly...

"Aw!" I exclaimed as I got bumped into someone. "Hey,watch where you going!"

He just glared and completely ignored me. I grabbed his shoulder in anger and glared back.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" I barked.

"Let go of me if you don't want something to happen." he said coldly while a book is in his hand.

"What did you say!?" I asked with a grin.

"I said let go of me or-" he was cut off as I punched him in the dropped on the ground.

I didn't notice that all lot people were looking at us. I glared at him for a bit then turned back and walked away with anger. But before I could leave,I felt a hard punch from the back of my head and fell down the ground. He kneeled down on top of me and punched my face repeatedly. I rolled my body and we exchange position.

"I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!" I barked as I was ready to punch.

As I recoiled my fist,I felt someone grabbed on my wrist. I looked behind and saw an old man with a formal suit and has a name tag name embedded PRINCIPAL. He was glaring at me and I looked down. Before I knew,the two of us were already inside the Principal's office.

 _NORMAL POV_

"Hasegawa-san and Kuriyama-san." the principal called them while holding and reading files that has their names.

NAME: Kyouhei Hasegawa

FEATURES: Yellow haired,Blue eyes,Light brownish skin and musculined body.

AGE:17

HEIGHT: 5'6

TALENTS: Playing music and sports

LIKES: Relaxing and listening to music

DISLIKES: Hearing unnatural lyrics in music

NAME: Ryu Kuriyama

FEATURES: Blue haired,Black Eyes,Pale Skin and Above averaged body

AGE: 17

HEIGHT: 5'6

TALENTS: Playing music and darts

LIKES: Reading books and comfortable environment

DISLIKES: Touching his book by other person and disturbing him in reading his book

"I'm so disappointed on what you did earlier. You both gave a bad impression towards your fellow students." the principal scolded them.

They both frown and remain silent while holding their bruises. They feel ashamed on what they did and they didn't have anything to say to defend themsvelves.

The principal sighed. "But for now,I'll let you off the hook this time. So please... refrain from doing unecessary behavior." the principal warned.

"HAI." they both said.

"You may go now." the principal said and they were about to reach the door. "Oh by the way the two of you." the principal halted them. "I red your bio and I learned that you like music. Why not you two join the Light Music Club, I heard that they're pretty good in music."

".. We'll keep that in mind." Kyouhei said and he opened the door.

As the two left the office, they glared for seconds and started spitting some words.

"The next time you get in my way again,I'll beat you up more than before." Kyouhei warned.

"Watch your words, you might ended up eating it." Ryu intimidated.

"Let's see about that." Kyouhei said and they separated ways.

 _KYOUHEI's POV_

"Heh,just who do he think he is? The next time I see him again,I'll completely remove his face." I angrily whispered while walking the corridor and holding the bruise in my cheek.

After a few minutes of walk,I looked at the stairs leading to the third floor. A flashback came out to my mind.

"We're the Light Music Club. If you're interested to join,please come to the music room on the third floor." I flashbacked. "Light Music Club huh." I said as I took out the flyer on the pocket. "I don't have any other club to attend to. All of the sports clubs in here are not for my interest and the jazz club has so many members,so they would obviously practice everyday even weekends. Maybe I should take a look at that club after class." I thought to myself.

I continued walking and kept looking for classroom 3-2. After a few minutes,I finally found it and went inside. I sat at the backmost row near the back door. Class hasn't started yet so I looked around and watched my classmates do their business. After a short while,I noticed someone entered the front doorway. I looked and saw the same guy who was sent to the Principal with me.

"No way.. He's in the same class as me!" I shockingly thought. "God please ,why do you have to put me with him?" I groaned in thought.

As I groaned,our homeroom teacher entered the classroom and ordered us to settle down. She stood at the teacher's table and started to talk.

"Good morning class, My name is Sawako Yamanaka." she introduced. "This would be my first time as a homeroom teacher. I may not meet many of your expectations,but please bear with me." she said and announced other things.

The class ended as early as I expected. Well... It's still the first day so,there's no formal class yet. As I was arranging my bag,I felt someone beside me. I turned my head and saw a dark brownish haired girl staring close to me. I yelped in surprise and leaned back a bit. She kept on staring on me and I started talking.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

She shaked her head. "No,i'm fine." she said. "It's just that it's my first time seeing a male student in this school."

"Ohh... R-Really." I nervously said. "Why do you have to stare at me like that?" I thought to myself.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ehh! Uhh.. Kyouhei Hasegawa." I manage to say it.

"Nice to meet you Kyouhei-kun... I'm Yui Hirasawa,a 3rd year student." she said.

"You don't look like one." I thought to myself. "Say, Hirasawa-san..." I didn't finish my words.

"Call me Yui." she interrupted.

"Ehh?" I said in confusion.

"I mean, i'm already calling you by your first name." she said.

"Y-Yui-san." I called her.

"Hai?" she respond.

"Aren't you a member of the Light Music Club? The one who sang in the School Orientation." I asked.

"You listened to our song?" she happily asked. "Arigato Kyouhei-kun."

"W-Well.. No problem." I said with a nervous laugh. "Actually,I didn't listen to it." I thought to myself.

"Hehe... You want to join our club?" she asked.

"Heh? Umm.. I've been thinking about it." I said.

"If you wish to join,just come to the music room on third floor. We have cakes and teas there." she said.

"Cakes? Teas?" I asked confusedly.

"YUI." a voice called her.

"COMING." she hollered and looked at me. "Bye Kyouhei-kun." she greeted with a small wave.

"Hmm." I said as I nod. "What a odd girl,but she looks nice and friendly. I wonder if all the Light Music Club members are the same." I thought to myself.

 _RYU's POV_

Our class ended early as I imagined so I took a walk around the corridor while reading my book.I was thinking on what club I should join. I was never fit for sports,I hate excerting too much physical and mental abilities. While I was walking,I heard two female student having conversation on something.

"You know the Light Music Club on the third floor Music Room?" the female student said. "They really have very interesting music but I heard they don't practice much and they just always eat cake and drink tea in their meetings."

"Ehh? How do they play their music so well?" the other female student asked.

"I don't know, probably they're experts." the female student said as they walked away.

I sticked my hand to my chin and thinking. "Light... Music... Club?" I said and imagined myself lazing around reading books and always eating sweets and drink tea from time to time. "Sounds interesting... I'll join there." I thought and continued walking while reading his book.

 _KYOUHEI's POV_

I was walking up the stairs heading towards the third floor. After a few minutes of thinking,I came with a decision to join the Light Music Club since I don't have other choices of clubs. As I reached the top, I took a deep breath and stepped forward the Music Room. I was about to reach the doorknob but then I heard loud voices coming from inside the clubroom.

"STOP IT RITSU!" I heard a voice who's running around.

"Aw c'mon Mio, just try these on. You look good on it." another voice said.

"NO WAY! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" the same voice said.

"Sawa-chan,don't let her get away." the other same voice said.

"There's no escaping now Mio-chan... Waaaahhhh!" another voice said and a loud crash on the floor was heard.

"What's happening there?" I thought as a tap of sweat holding on my right temple. "Should I enter? I think this is not a perfect time to-"

"CUT ME A BREAK!" a girl with black raven hair shouted as she opened the door bangingly.

"WAAAAHHH!" the two of us shouted as we bumped to each other and rolled on the floor. "I-Itai..." I groaned as I lift myself up and hold my head.

I noticed someone below me and take a quick look. I saw the black raven haired girl below me and our face were very close to each other. Her eyes we're still closed trying to recover the pain on her fall. Then as her eyes opened, she looked at me straight and awkwardness began to fill around our place.

"G-Gomen..." I said and she froze down like a statue. "U-Ummm... Are you alright?"

"Mio!" a light-brownish haired girl with a headband called as she went out the clubroom and saw us. "Eh?"

I stood up quickly. "N-No! It's not what you think it is!" I said defensively,not thinking that my voice was loud. "I-I was just...! And then she...!"

"Ritsu-senpai, what's going on there?" A voice coming from the clubroom said.

Three girls went out the clubroom. The first one is the familiar short darkish brown-hair with a pin Yui, the second one has a long white hair with big eyebrows, and the third one has a long black hair with twin tails and has a height of a second year student. The three of them were shocked on what happened to the black-raven haired girl and they all looked at me.

"Oh! Kyouhei-kun!" Yui said as he noticed me

"Oh... Ummm..." I said and waved a little bit.

"Who's he Yui?" the girl with a headband asked.

"Ohhh..." Yui approached to me. "Minna! This is Kyouhei-kun, he is our classmate and I invited him to join our club." Yui introduced. "I think he's here to join our club, right Kyouhei-kun?"

"H-Hai." I said in rattle.

"Woah! A new member!" the girl with headband said.

"How great!" the girl with white hair said in joy.

Yui began to pull my hand. "C'mon, let us tour you to our club room." she said as she dragged me going inside.

"But... What about her?" I said as I pointed out the black-raven haired girl who is still on the floor frozen.

"Daijobu! We'll take care of her later." Yui said and we enter inside the clubroom.

 ***AFTER A FEW MINUTES***

As we were all inside the clubroom, we all sat down on a table and introduced ourselves one-by-one. I already memorized their names easily it was Hirasawa Yui, Tainaka Ritsu, Kotobuki Tsumugi. In this time, our class adviser was here with us. She intoduced also herself.

"I'm the club adviser, Sawako Yamanaka." She introduce herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said and we were staring to each other. "I feel like I met her somewhere before." I thought to myself.

She's looking at me like she examining my whole appearance. "Hmmmm..." she said with her fingers on her chin.

"H-Hai!?" I said in a shocking tone.

"You resemble someone I knew." she said still examining. "Could you be him?"

"W-Who is it Sawa-chan?" Yui asked in suspicion.

Mugi's eyes is in deep suspicion. "It's a mystery!" Mugi said with a detective voice.

All of them paused thrillingly and my sweat was dripping in deep nervous. "Nah! It wouldn't be possible that you are him!" Sawako said with a laugh and their moods broke down.

"Pay attention to the atmosphere!" Ritsu said with a puff on her cheeks.

"Hehe!" Sawako said with a wink and a peace sign.

"Anyway, Kyouhei-kun, what instrument do you play?" Ritsu asked.

"Ohh... Ummm well.." I said thinking. "I cannot tell them that I play bass guitar, the advisor might have known me from before. Damn it! Why did I have to be so famous before!" I thought to myself while clenching my fist.

"Ummm... K-Kyouhei-kun?" Yui called me out.

"Drums! I play drums!" I said directly.

"Ohh! Same as you Ricchan!" Yui said in big surprise.

"Woah! I got a double!" Ritsu said. "Then, why don't you try some beat!" Ritsu said and handed over the drumsticks.

I nodded and accepted the drumsticks. I directly walked towards the drum set and sat down. I looked at them for a bit and looked back at the drums.

"Here it goes." I said and lift up the drumsticks.

 _NORMAL POV_

Kyouhei started playing the drums. The beat of his drumming was very loud and fast that it would seem like a heavy metal song beat. All of the girls were astonished on how amazing he is.

"S-Sugoi!" Yui said in surprise.

"Such fast and loud beat." Ritsu said in deep shock. "His reach is way higher than me!"

Kyouhei was finished playing. "How was it?" Kyouhei asked and he saw them all gazed on him. "Eh? What happened to them? Did I do something wrong?" he thought to myself.

Ritsu was shaking and they noticed it. "Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa called her.

Ritsu tried to run but was grabbed by Azusa. "It's no use! I cannot be your drummer anymore! I hope we'll still be friends!" Ritsu said in tears.

"Calm down Ritsu-senpai!" Azusa said still grabbing her.

"I will miss you all! Don't forget the memories we've gained!" Ritsu said still struggling to run in tears. "I hope we'll see each other in the afterlife!"

"Don't make it sound like that you're gonna die." Azusa said still struggling.

As Azusa and Ritsu were having such loud noises, Mio on the other hand woke up. Yui and Mugi just saw in her in eyes open.

"Mio-chan!" Yui called her and the two of them approached her.

"Are you alright Mio-chan?" Mugi asked in concern.

Mio groaned. I'm alright." Mio said. "I just had a bad dream about a boy that was about to kiss me."

"May I help you to get up?" a male's voice was heard while reaching out his hand.

"A-Ariga-" Mio was cut off in her words as she saw Kyouhei.

"I'm Kyouhei Hasegawa, nice to meet you." Kyouhei said with a smile.

Mio was sweating all over and her head exploded. She was about to fall down but Yui and Mugi grabbed her up."

"Oi! Mio-chan!" Yui said while grabbing her.

Kyouhei rubbed his head. "This is gonna be a hard-to-talk-to club." he thought to himself.

 ***AFTER A LONG MINUTES OF MIO GETTING CONSCIOUSNESS AGAIN***

All the girls are sitting in the table including Mio now. But Sawako told them that she had to visit the Woodwind Club, since she's the also the advisor of that club. This time, Kyouhei has introduced himself properly to Mio and she did the same to Kyouhei.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Kyouhei said as he stood up and bowed.

"N-No, it's fine." Mio said. "I remembered what happened. I should be the one to say sorry for it."

Kyouhei was just silent and then... "I almost forgot!" he remembered something and started checking on his pocket. "Here's my club application." he said and handed an envelope with the club application.

Ritsu grabbed it. "I'll gladly accept it." Ritsu said. "We'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Hai!" Kyouhei said and bowed. "I'll be taking my leave then."

Kyouhei walked out the clubroom and Mugi and Yui gave a little wave to him. Just as he closed the door, he took a deep breath as a celebration of surviving on being innocent.

"At last, it's over." Kyouhei sighed in relief. "This innocent and friendly act makes me paranoid that I want to rage." he said while pressing his head. "And heck, this is one weird club!" he said silently in annoyance. "But at least i'm in, no one would ever notice me when I am in this club. That means my identity is hidden tightly now."

Kyouhei walked down the stairs carrying his bag and was going home. He's walked home so tired and sick because of his acting on the club. But he felt a somewhat relief when he got accepted. And now, the Hokago Tea Time has a new member now and they're hoping for another one to come.

 **A/N:** _End of Chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know the shipping in this story is too early. The reason is... I'm not really good at middle chapter shipping XD. Well that's the natural me so deal with it! Again, feel free to review and give your thoughts about this story. I'll see you in the next chapter._


End file.
